Many disadvantages are associated with the use of plasticizers. Mention may be made, among these disadvantages, of:
their tendency to migrate toward the surface or the interfaces of the manufactured articles based on polymer formulations comprising them or toward liquids which may be in contact with such articles, and
their volatility.
These two migration and volatility mechanisms have, as undesirable consequence, the deterioration in the properties of the polymer formulation, by loss of plasticizer, and the release into the environment of organic compounds which are sometimes toxic.
There thus exists a continual need for novel plasticizers exhibiting a lower volatility and/or tendency toward migration than that of conventional plasticizers.